


Animal Instinct

by Katthekitkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Animal Instincts, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Slow Build, Wings, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Sam and Dean come back to the bunker to find Gabriel and Castiel acting strangly. At first it comes across as a one time trip, but with time the two begin to act off. Off as in, more animal than human. With time its soon found out that is because they have lost their grace so much so many times that is causing them to display more fledgling or feral like tendencies.(Or, angels have a tendency to act more animalistic and that can be displayied or uncontrollable when ones grace has been tampered with so many times).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be giving heads up here if there will be any smut or violence. As for mistakes i make, please let me know of them. I am really not a writer. I draw. But i am trying my hand at this.

Dean and Sam sit below a large motel window, both pouring over old and new information containing to the case they were working at the moment. Dean nursed a cold beer as Sam reread the corners report. Both brothers visibly irritated from the surprise difficulty of the case. A case that was meant to be a simple salt and burn.

“I told you Sam, it’s a werewolf. The report matches to it perfectly.” Dean thrusted his bear at Sam. “The witness reports and the mutilated body match up to werewolf.”

“I know Dean, it’s just, the victim still had their heart. Werewolves always take the heart.” Sam reminded his brother.

“Yeah, but from the sounds of the witness, the werewolf was interrupted by them and was forced to abandon the body.”

Sam nods acknowledging his brothers point as he stares at the images of the chewed-up body. “Or we could have a zombie on our hands?” Dean snorts at the idea right as it leaves his mouth. “The body is badly chewed on.”

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. “You know just as much as I do that zombies don’t really eat their victim. All a zombie is, is a corpse being controlled by a witch or a person of voodoo. Getting the body to their biding.”

“Nerd.” Dean barks before the sound of feathers fill room. Dean looks over and smiles at Castiel, Sam just waves his hand in acknowledgment. “Hey buddy”, Dean starts, “What’s with the surprise visit?”

Castiel glances around the room, taking note of its uncleanly state, most likely because of the brothers lengthened stay. “I just decided to drop by and check you two seeing how you where not back at the bunker as planned. I figured you would still be here working the opposed werewolf killings. Its been two weeks since I left you two here.”

Dean just huffed before taking a long draw from his beer bottle. “Maybe you can help us.” Sam suggested before sliding his chair to sit sideways, giving Castiel a place to stand beside the table. “Here is all the information we have so far and the corner reports, long side images of the bodies.” Sam slide all the papers over as Castiel came to stand beside the table and eye the images.

With a deeply set frown Castiel spoke, “This does look like a werewolf or even a possible skin-walker situation. But I will lean more for a skin-walker since the heart is intact.”

“Yeah, skin-walker sounds like our next best bet. I just shied away from skin-walker being the mauling’s where so brutal. “Sam admitted.

“Don’t worry Sam. Skin-walkers vary greatly.” Castiel gave the hunter a friendly nod before furrowing his eyebrows with a deep frown. “Okay, I must go. I will be at the bunker waiting for your returns.” Castiel gave the brothers little time to say anything before he was gone in a single wing beat.

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked with a set frown.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

\----------------------------------

A few days go by with the death of a skin-walker before the boys return back to the bunker. Tired and runout from the road, both brothers wanted nothing more than to just sleep with a possible hot shower thrown somewhere in the mix.

Both Sam and Dean walk down the stairs, duffels thrown over their shoulders and eyes tired. When they both made it to the bottom they both stop and stare at the sight in front of them. A hunched over figure sits at the table, head buried in their arm, soft sounds of sleep escaping their throat with each soft rise and fall of the chest. Sam was the first to move to the figure, recognizing the sleeping man instantly. Dean hisses at his brother to stop but Sam doesn’t worry.

Slowly Sam reaches his hand out and touches the sleeping man on his back. Patting him in order to wake him. The sleeping man jolts awake with an inhuman sound escaping their lips. Gabriel turns sharply in the chair, bright golden eyes landing on Sam, looking much like a startled animal.

Dean is quick to draw his gun and bark out orders for Sam to get out the way, but Sam had other ideas. He put his hands up and hushed the startled archangel, much like you would a frightened dog.

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam starts, hands still up. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Sam steps closer and Gabriel acts to run away. “Gabriel. Its me Sam.” Sam quietly says.

“He knows who you are Sam. He’s just pulling something on us. Now move out the way.” Dean practically growls, gun at the ready.

Gabriel flinches at his name and reaches up to rub his eyes. The glow seeps away, leaving a soft whisky like color behind. “Sam…” The smaller man croaks out, voice raw and noticeably unused.  
“Hey buddy.” Sam smiles as he moves in closer to the archangel. “Mind explaining what’s going on here?” Sam asks.

Gabriel looks around him and follows Dean with his eyes as the elder Winchester lowers his gun and moves off to the side. “I don’t know.” He reaches up and rubs his head like it hurts. “Last thing I remember is offing some asshole in Russia.”

“Nothing new there.” Dean snorts crossing his arms. “Why the hell are you here then if you where all the way in Russia?”

“I don’t know. Last thing I remember is hanging out in my hide out, being feed the best chocolates ever made by a couple of hot chicks and latter sex. Then I wake up here. Witch is funny because I don’t sleep.” Gabriel is visibly shaken by all of this.

“First off, didn’t want to know about that, second off, that’s weird. The sleep thing. You sleep walking or sleep flying?” Dean asks.

Gabriel shrugs, not really wanting to answer or feed into Deans dumb questions. Sam rubs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. “Well all I know is, you don’t look to bad off so I’m going to go catch a few hours of sleep and we can better asses this in the morning.” Sam states before moving away from the situation.

“Yeah I’m with Sam. Also, Cas might be here to help out to.” Dean flinches at what he said, seeming to agree with his brother let the archangel stay. He grumbles under his breath and leaves the man to sit alone.

Gabriel has not a clue just yet what is going on with him, but he agrees with the brothers, wait till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Dean comes down from his bedroom to find Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel sitting at the kitchen table. Sam and Gabriel eating breakfast as Cas just sat with a book. “So, good morning.” Dean announces before heading for the coffee. “So, anyone find out why Gabriel is being weird, well weirder than normal?” Dean more so states then asks.

“Sorry to bust your bubble Dean-O but Castiel over there was found snoozing away just like me.” Gabriel sneers at the man.

“Wait what?” Dean looks to Castiel for an explanation, a bit of worry mixed with panic settling in his belly.

“Yes, Gabriel found me last night sleeping in my room. Last thing I remember is arriving here at the bunker after leaving you and Sam at the motel the second time. Very last thing I remember is walking to the library when a large amount of weight seemed to come over me and drag my shoulders down.” Castiel informed Dean. “Much like sleep.”

“Yeah same thing with me. I felt really heavy before I blacked out.” Gabriel stated around a mouth full of food.

“Yeah, I’m thinking something along spell, or some freaky angel stuff going on.” Sam pointed out.

“That’s the same thing I would go with.” Dean agrees with his brother as he pours himself a cup of black coffee before taking his spot at the table.

Sam whipped his mouth before sitting back in his chair. “Now, when I woke Gabriel up he kind of came across as an animal. Glowing eyes that followed your every move, even growling at me it seems like.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah I did notice that.” Dean looks to Gabriel. “This might be some weird angel thing that you’re not known to or just so old forgot about.”

Castiel glared at Dean. “I find that unlikely Dean.”

“Hey listen to him though little bro. I know I have been through a number of weird angel shit over the years. Don’t forget I’m way older than you Cassie.” Gabriel points. “If or when it happens again we need to take note so we can figure this crap out.”

“I hate to say it but Gabriel has a point.” Castiel sighs. Dean just shakes his head, tired of getting sucked into angel crap, but sucks it up and starts his day.   
\--------------------------------  
Gabriel was sitting among the brothers when it happened again. The weight from before came over his shoulders and settled there like solidifying lead. The archangel reached out and grabbed his own brother by the arm, whisky eyes melting into a glowing gold as panic seeped into his normally carefree features. “Cassie.” Gabriel spoke as the sleep like from before began to force his muscles to lax, his energy fading and grace slipping away. Castiel turned to his brother and reached out to take hold of him but only found the give of flesh under his hand. His brothers once burning grace far from his reach.  
“Sam, Dean.” Castiel panicked. He could hardly feel his brother. Gabriel slipped in his seat bright eyes fading out to hollow husks of their former glory, his body limp to the world. “Gabriel! Fight it!” Castiel commanded as he shook his brothers’ vessel. “WAKE UP!” He pleaded. 

“Shit.Shit.Shit!” Dean seemed to chant as he pushed himself out of his chair and with his brother moved to the angel’s side. Sam was the first from the two to lay hands on the apparently sleeping archangel.

“How is this possible?” He questions the air. “He’s an archangel.” Sam tried his best theorize what was happening but found his mind coming up with nothing.

Castiel pulled his brother to laying position on the floor. “I keep reaching for his grace, but it keeps slipping out of my hold. Almost as though its healing.” Castiel shook his head. “Long ago when I was nothing but a fledgling I seen this happen before. Me and Balthazar where doing training and things went wrong. Balthazar got hurt and Raphael put him a similar state of sleep like this.” Castiel explained. “When we are young our grace is fragile, and this is or was a method of healing it.” 

“Okay then, we don’t have to worry then. It’s just his grace healing itself. Same as you when the same happened.” Sam put out there, figuring this wasn’t as big a deal as they first believed it to be.  
“But still. It something we don’t like and is scary in the least.” Castiel looked up at Sam, pulling his hands back from Gabriel’s vessel.   
Dean just grunts. “Well problem solved then. No need to worry about this all. Your ‘bodies’ are trying to heal itself the best way it knows how. Let it and leave it at that.”

Castiel stands and looks to Dean. “There may be a few side effects. Like moodiness and personality quirks.” He warns. “We angels are for different from humans.”

“Yeah, more animalistic or nature in tuned, if I may say.” Sam says as he looks over Gabriel. “That’s just from what I got from the few texts we do have on angels and from hanging around a few of you for so long and dealing with them. No offence Cas.”

Castiel just nods to Sam. “Do not worry. I understand what you are saying.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Great. More angel crap we have to deal with.” Sam throws Dean a well-practiced bitch face.

“Well I’m going to take Gabriel into one of the rooms then. Can’t leave him here on the floor.” Sam scoops the smaller man up, surprised by how light he is despite the copious amount of sweets he consumes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam laid Gabriel’s limp body on the bed and looked him over once before casting his eyes around the room. The room was plain, nothing special about it. Dull walls with dust covered furniture. The furthest thing from special. As Sam lost himself to thought, like the many times he does during the day, a small grumble escaped the archangel. Sam snapped all his focus back on to the smaller man.  
Gabriel made a soft sound, like whining or even a low soft series of chirping. A sound Sam had heard before but can’t seem to pin point. He attentively stepped closer to the bed and softly tapped on the smaller mans shoulder. 

Eyes made of molten gold and light burst open and Gabriel was soon across the room in a blink of an eye, back against the wall. He was leaned forward breathing heavily, real heavy. The raspy in and out of air, the sounds of him working his lungs. The slight part in his lips, the way he stiffly held his arms out and bent at the elbow. Sam realized with wide eyes what this was. A show of aggression, a threat, a warning. That’s when he remembered the sound. Birds. Some birds make a soft whining sound as they wake up. This was all reminding him of back when he was still in high school and had to do a report about some animal for a science class. All those owl documentaries and videos he watched as he wrote about the magnificent bird. That’s why the sound Gabriel is making sounded so familiar.  
“Hey, Gabriel?” Sam lowered himself, trying to make himself seem smaller than what he was. “I’m not going hurt you buddy. You know me.” Sam spoke softly and slowly for Gabriel. Doing his best to not scare the angel. “Your safe.” He repeated himself a few times.

Gabriel touches the floor with his hands, his back bent forward as his body lowered closer to the floor. All the while illumines golden eyes stayed glued to Sam’s. Sam not knowing what to do copied Gabriel’s movements, and that’s when it happened. Behind Gabriel a single set of wings glitched into view. The same color as the molten gold in the angel’s eyes. Just many more shades of the same color. Sam stared at the wings, taking note of their absolute beauty. The inner most feathers boarding on a golden white as the further down they go, the darker they turned. Sam could feel his mouth hang open in shock and aw. He had no clue what to do, but he did know by the way he held his wings, Gabriel was spooked. His feathers fluffed out and wings held out in a bow. 

“Gabriel.” Sam breaths as he reaches out a hand. Gabriel hisses low in his throat. “Its okay. You know me. Here.” Sam pulls his hand back and pulls a small Hershey kiss from his pocket. “Here.” He held the chocolate out to Gabriel. “You like chocolate.” Gabriel eyes the small candy and sniffs the air. His feathers beginning to flatten. “See, you like this stuff.” Sam smiles.

Gabriel inches closer to Sam on all fours, all the while sniffing the air. “Oh, here let me do this first.” Sam pulls his hand back and takes the tin foil off the chocolate candy. “Okay, here take it.” Sam watches closely as Gabriel inches close enough to sniff the candy up close. His pink tongue darting out to lick the small candy. Sam flinches a little, which causes Gabriel to flinch back. “I’m sorry Gabe.” Sam apologizes, so badly wanting this seemingly feral Gabriel’s trust. Gabriel comes back to Sam’s hand, tongue darting out to lick the candy once more before he closes the space between him and the candy, golden wings lowering and relaxing out to his side. Gabriel reaches up with his hand and pulls Sam’s hand down a little before he laps the sweet up into his mouth and licks at Sam’s hand where it sat. Sam all the while is holding his breath and watching wide eyed as this all-powerful archangel licks candy from the palm of his hand. 

Sam is torn on what he should say, so he doesn’t say anything for a minute. Gabriel sits in front of Sam sniffing at his hand that he is still holding, soon reaching for his other hand and sniffing at it as well. Sam sits more comfortably before swallowing thickly. “Um, I don’t have any more chocolate on me. But I know where we can get more.” Sam finally speaks. Gabriel rest his eyes on Sam and his wings twitched, agitation, Sam assumes until he has a lap full of golden wings and archangel. He squeaks in surprise when Gabriel’s back rest against his chest, wings spread out to the side. Sam has no clue what to do with his hands or what to do in general. The smell of honey suckles fill his nose as the wings twitch again. Gabriel looks over his shoulder at Sam and chuffs, a thick heavy breathy sound like a large cat. He looks from Sam’s hand to his wings and back to his eyes. Sam still unsure of what to do brings a hand up and rest it on the feathers in front of him. As soon as he touches the feathers Gabriel begins to…..Purr? 

Its at this moment Dean and Castiel entire the room. “What the..” Dean doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Gabriel has him by his throat and growling, wings brought up and out in a show of aggression, the feathers fluffed out. 

Castiel goes to help Dean but finds himself swatted down by a wave of power. Sam whose brain is shot to shit now, trying to figure this all out, stands on wobbly feet and rush up behind the archangel and does his best to grab the smaller man by the waist and pull him off his brother. “Gabriel, down! Its okay! Your okay!” Gabriel leans back into Sam and lets Dean go on command.  
Dean holds his throat as Castiel rushes to his side, checking for anymore injury’s. “Sam, what the hell is going on?!” Dean swats Castiel away from him as he eyes the winged short man who seems to be guarding his little brother.

“I don’t know Dean. He was asleep one minute then the next he was this feral angel thing.” Sam says as he gestures at Gabriel, stepping out from behind him which causes Gabriel to whine. Clearly not liking Sam walking away from the safety he brought him. “Calm down Gabe.” Sam whispered in a hushed voice to Gabriel, succeeding in getting the man to lower his wings loosening his stance.  
Castiel eyed his brother warily trying to piece everything together and the reason why his brother had been reduced to such a lowly feral state. “Gabriel, brother.” Castiel starts but earns a growl. “Brother you must listen to me.” Another growl. “Gabriel please.” Castiel pleads.

“Hey man, maybe it’s just some type of angel thing, think along those lines Cas. Like what if its just a thing. Think back or something.” Castiel looks at Dean and squints his eyes, trying to make sense of what Dean is trying to say.

“My brother does seem to have reduced himself into a lowly state of feral consciousness. If I am using my words correctly then my brothers mind is that of a fledgling. Or that’s just the word I can come up with in this language. Angels in their most basic forms are what you may say animalistic. Like ever wondered where the idea for most of the animals here on earth come from?” Castiel steps around, keeping a large breath between him and Gabriel as he scans his brother with expert eyes. “His grace, or the more primal side to him is healing him.” Castiel comments a little stunned and questioning.  
“What?” Both the brothers seemed to say in unison, sparing a glance to one another before focusing back on to the angels in the room.

“His basic primal self, a self all living creatures made by god has, is taking over his conscious mind and setting him back in order to heal and repair his grace.” Castiel spoke with a bit of air in his walk. “I believe this may be the same thing to have happened to me.” 

“I can see in a world where this is plausible.” Sam comments, still a little unsure of what is going on. 

“So, let me get this straight, your grace is naturally dumbing you down or ‘setting you back’ to heal yourselves? How?” Dean asks trying to do his best wrap his mind around this.

“When our grace sets us back to our primal ‘coding’ its like what you would say, turning it off and on again in order to refresh and make the hard drive run better.” Castiel offered, hoping that would help the brothers better understand.

“Okay, so think of it as your bodies, or your grace’s way of cleaning out the bugs and fixing itself.” Sam put into better words finally feeling his headache begin to lessen.  
“Oh good. So, what do you do with him in the time being? He did just choke the shit out of me.” Dean fusses.  
“We let him heal. In the time being we just keep him here in the bunker and keep an eye on him. Same reasoning goes for you to Cas. You know when you turn feral us too.” Sam reasoned.  
“Thank you, Sam.,” Castiel thanks the taller man.

“Okay so now we are playing babysitter? Great. Let me go get the puzzle games and baby wipes out and while I’m at it turn on some Barny and lay out a few chew bones for y’all.” Dean complains.  
“Oh come on Dean, this isn’t going to be so bad. Gabriel was pretty easy to get to calm down.” Sam points to Gabriel who was now sitting on the bed paying most of his attention to his primary flight feathers. Petting them into shape and picking out imperfections. 

“Funny how you say that after he tried to kill me just now.” Dean growls out at his brother.

“He was acting on pure instinct.” Castiel says protecting his brother from Deans judgment. “Think of him as an injured dog. If someone comes running onto you in threatening manner, you are going to bite back. I know you can understand that Dean. You too have been the injured dog and has bitten back.”

Dean fusses to himself about the low blow and waves them all off. “Fine, but as soon as he starts pissing on everything, he is out of here got it.” Dean huffs once more before walking out of the room, leaving Sam and Castiel to further learn about Gabriel on their own.

Gabriel watches as Dean walks away and cocks his head to the side, as if to listen for him. Gabriel is soon brought back to focus on Sam as the youngest Winchester came to sit beside the bed in the chair he pulled from the other wall. “Hey Gabriel.” Sam smiles, looking into the molten gold eyes before gazing back over the impressive wings. Gabriel chuffs, a deep breathy sound that seems to come straight from his belly instead of his lungs.

“He likes you Sam. The sound he made is a sound made in acknowledgment and endearment.” Castiel sits on the floor as he looks over his brother’s wings. Still very surprised on how the formed themselves in the earthly plain. 

“Okay, he was making a few sound a while ago that I didn’t understand and some I could figure out.”  
“We angels are very vocal. Not with just words but with a variety of sounds.” Castiel informed him. “The older we get, the more we pull away from such feral forms of communication. Yet we still do it on relaxed occasions.”

Gabriel eyes his brother and softly chirps, a sound that sounded like it should be coming from a bird and not a short man with wings. Castiel blinks slowly sharing the same sound with Gabriel. Sam looks to Castiel for an explanation.

“He was recognizing me as his brother, or his pack mate. It’s a very common sound we angels make. You and your brother possibly have heard me or one of my kin make such a sound in the past yet thought nothing of it. Just a bird in the passing.”

“Okay, I never thought of angels in such an animalistic way. They are always talking down or bad about us humans. Calling us the animal or savage one.”

“If you look at the basic nature of all things, living and cosmic beings, we all have our own ways of living and going about with our lives. The dog is simple and ask little, where as the bird is picky and will kill oneself if their life is not just. Same goes for humans and angels. Angels are older than time and made of time. Humans have little time compared to us, but lifetimes compared to the dog. We angels have seen worlds come and go, souls die and be reborn, stars end, and galaxies begin. So, you can see why angels tend to treat humans as the dog in this picture.”

“Okay I can understand it now when you put it that way. Just to different species figuring each other out but utterly confused by the others’ ways.”

“You will be correct Sam.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean is sitting up in the little tv room they all had come together to make. Deans argument about needing to watch tv every now and then in-between books and how watching movies together is an awesome bonding exorcise sat well with Gabriel and Sam just caved. Castiel though, he could careless it seemed at first, but as time went on the tv room is the best place to look when trying to find the wayward angel in the bunker. Dean begins his tv marathon by binge watching classic western shows. One of his many favorite pastimes.

Dean had to have been knee deep in the first season of Bonanza when Castiel walked into the room and like a stone dropped on the other end of the couch. Dean glances over at his friend and doesn’t need to be an angel or have special sight to see that his friends grace was grained on worn out.

“You need to take it easy buddy.” Dean comments before he brings his beer to his lips.

Castiel just sighs. “It just took a little bit out of me dealing with Gabriel. He listens fine to Sam. But me”, Castiel scoffs, “he just wants to growl and fuss at me. He is friendly with me though. Now after I proved myself to him.”

“Well then, let Sam play doggy’s owner to him then. If he obeys Sam, then leave it at that.” Dean shrugs.

“No Dean. Gabriel is my brother and I owe a sense of responsibility to him. Also, this weight should not be shoveled off onto Sam. Sam has been through to much all ready and doesn’t need to have his shoulders so weighted.”

Dean sets his bear beer down and pauses the show as he looks over at Castiel. “I know. He’s your brother and you want to do all you can to help him. But you can’t. Not when you are as bad off if not worse than what he is. How are you supposed to help someone when your just as broken and damaged as them?” Dean growls out at Castiel. “What your doing is far too much and is just going to end up with you dead.” Dean eyes his friend, a fire in his eyes as his emotions swell well over the rim of his self-control.

“Dean….I.” Castiel didn’t get to finish what he had to say, getting cut off by Gabriel who was being tailed by a worried Sam.

“So, I’m awake now. Sam filled me in.” Gabriel sits in one of the chairs and Sam take the remaining chair. “That was a little embarrassing if I may say so.”

“Understatement you ass.” Dean grumbles before he turns his attention back to the tv.

“Did we interrupt something?” Sam asks as he looks between Dean the clearly exhausted Castiel. “Hey Cas. You holding up okay buddy?” Sam asks. Castiel just gives him tiny nod, his head dropping back against the sofa.

Gabriel raises a brow, picking up on the signs. “I think Castiel is about to slip off like I did. This might be a pattern thing. While one angel is unconscious the other is.” Gabriel stands and looks his brother other, touching his face to have a feel for his grace. This just ended with him being swatted away by an annoyed Cas. 

Dean swallows dryly as he looks back at his friend. Sam stands and signals for Gabriel to come with him. Dean looks at the two of them shocked. “Don’t leave me! What if he hulks out or something?”

“Don’t worry Dean. I am just going into two for a minute with Gabriel to pick a few things up. Feral Gabe likes chocolate kisses, so I need to stock up on them before he turns again. We will be back soon.” Sam waves for Gabriel to follow him.

Once out at the car Gabriel grins at Sam. “Why are we leaving him when Cassie in there is about to go feral?”

“Call it a hunch, but I don’t think Castiel will be a handful. That and he does share that bond with Dean. Instinct should tell him that Dean is a friend.”

“And that is why you’re the smart one.” Gabriel laughs as they drive off, heading into town for only god knows what.

Dean on the other hand is doing his best to just watch tv and not worry about the groaning angel beside him. A very difficult task that end up with him being fussed at by Castiel. “Come on Cas. You look like your dying over there and I am just worrying about you is all.” Dean fights back.

“I know.” Castiel sighs. “Lets just watch your show. I don’t feel up for an argument Dean.” Castiel gave Dean a look like that of a straight dog begging for mercy and Dean couldn’t help himself. He gave up on the impending fight and did his absolute best to force his focus solely on the cowboys and bad guys that played out on the tv screen.

A few hours in and Dean never noticed Castiel slipping off into a deep sleep. Didn’t even notice the fact that Sam and Gabriel had yet to arrive from their supply run into town. It was mostly due to his switch in tv shows, once watching Bonanza but now he was watching Lonesome Dove. A movie that never failed to piss him or some form of great emotional stress.

As he watched the characters on screen bicker for the hundredth time, his blood pressure rising from the silly and petty acts of the lead female role, he never noticed an icy blue eyed Castiel watching him with great intensity. 

The angel sat unbreathing as he watched Dean huff at the screen for the hundredth time. Castiel could feel his unease and his naturel feral instincts told him that Dean was apart of his flock and was clearly unhappy. So, nothing more but pure instinct driving his mind and will, Castiel inched himself over into Deans lap. The bulk of his chest coming to a rest on the mans thighs as he rested his head on his bent arms, looking from a sideways view up to Dean.

Dean jolted in surprise when the angel crawled in his lap much like a cat. His heart beating faster than it ever has, his stomach knotting up all the way into his throat, just as a cold shiver raced up his spine as eyes bluer than blue rested on his own green pair.

“Um, Cas?” Dean croaks out. “What are you doing?”

Castiel rubs his head against Deans thigh as a thick rumbling sound echoed out of the angels’ body. A sound Dean could feel all the way down to his toes.

“Are you”, He pauses not really knowing how to word himself, “Are you purring?” He finally can question, his hands stuck in the air as his body runs unbelievably rigid.

Castiel has no idea what this man is saying. He is unable to understand the human form of speech whilst in such a feral state, so he takes Deans words and confuses them with him still being in destress. 

Castiel sits up in Deans lap so he is now face to face with the other male. Blue eyes locked on Green, Dean is at a loss for words.

Castiel moves closer to his face until he begins to nuzzle and chuff into the Winchesters neck. His tongue darting out to taste him for any more stress. 

Dean flips out the third time said tongue darts across his sensitive skin and pushes the angel out of his lap. “What the hell Cas!?” Dean freaks out, causing his hormones to trigger off all kinds of scents of angry, confused, frustration, and even sex. Dean had budding problem in his pants now thanks to the angel and did his best to hid it all with anger. But the animal with icy blue eyes that now sat on the floor knew far better than him.

Dean jumps to his feet and runs out of the room, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. Dean darted to his room and closed the door behind him. He could almost cry from how frustrated he felt and wrong, but mostly betrayed by his body. He always had feelings for the angel but the fear of hurting him emotionally or being hurt emotionally was far to great for him. He would rather be friends and nothing more, than be lovers pitted against each other in the end.

Dean knew Castiel was not in his right mind and it was that that bothered him so much. His body reacted to his friend in such inappropriate way while said friend was out of his mind. Dean felt like he was wrong.

Meanwhile an angry Castiel tracks his sent through the bunker. Chuffing and growling at the same time. Castiel’ s feral mind interpreted Deans behavior as childish and dubbed him as an un-respectful fledgling who needed to be remined who ranked higher than who. 

Dean jumps when he hears a low moan like growl on the other side of his door followed by a series of small whimpers. He eyes the door just as Castiel mojos the door open. Dean swallows thickly not knowing what to do, his emotions going wild and his own hunter internal instincts telling him to run away. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean says aloud. 

Castiel approaches the Winchester silently with strong strides. Dean backs away from Castiel not understanding what is going on and panic settling in his belly. What made it worst, he didn’t worry about himself getting hurt. What he worried about was Castiel waking to find him injured in some way or another because of his hand. He knows something like that would tear the angel apart.

Castiel slows in his steps once he is a hairs breath away from Dean. With no emotion to his face, navy black wings fazed into sight and crowded around them both. In Castiels mind he was being dominating. Show off his size and power. To Dean, well Dean couldn’t think at the moment. His mind had gone numb as the black beauties that are Castiels wings came into sight. 

Castiel eyed the man. He didn’t want to hurt him, he just felt he needed to learn where he stood when it came to rank. In truth Castiel just wants to keep things quiet and be lazy, but this man had acted out of line and disrespected him by tossing him to the floor when all he wanted to do was give him comfort. His pride was hurt you can say in the least. 

Dean on the other hand thought his best friend had lost his mind and in a fit of feral instinct was going to hurt him. All this fear and adrenaline was causing Dean to slip down the slipper slop that was his self-worthlessness.

In the moment of it all Castiel could feel Dean begin to slip off into a bad state mentally and his animal/pack like nature really didn’t want that to happen. But still, he need to learn to treat his elders better. Castiel pressed against Dean and pressed and pressed until the backs of his legs met his bed causing him to fall backwards onto the mattress.

“Come on Castiel, I know you’re in there buddy.” Dean pleads. “You don’t want to hurt me.” He gives a little laugh that is cut short once Castiel leans his body into Deans. The angle leaving Dean with nothing to ground him self with and his feet unable to properly catch on the floor. Castiel on the other hand used this to his advantage and planted his feet firm on the floor and his hands on either side of Dean, he held his wings out to the side in a low setting bow.

“Cas..” Dean whimpers, a soft sound escaping his throat.

Castiel on the other hand nuzzles his face into Deans neck and scraps the soft flesh with his teeth as he breaths his scent in with long draws.

“You’re not going to eat me are you buddy?” Dean tries to joke.

Castiel bits his neck, right below the ear in a show to get him to shut up. Instead it pulls a soft surprised moan the man underneath. Castiel doesn’t care though. He must teach this pup where he stands.

Dean pushes against Castiel just as Castiel cups the small of his back and spreads his legs in order to slot one of Deans legs between his own legs, his wings coming down to block more of Deans vision to the sides, making it so he could only see the black feathers, his friend, and the ceiling.

“Castiel, please?” Dean asks. “I don’t want you to hurt me.”

Fear. Castiel could taste it soaking through the humans’ flesh. The taste of it stinging his tongue and blocking his nose. He pulls of the bite and licks the budding mark with long slow licks, making sure to nuzzle at the side of his face. He didn’t want to scare him this bad.

Dean, still fearful, didn’t know what to think once lust began to trickle in and mix with he fear. ‘I am a sick cookie.’ Dean thinks to himself just as he notices Castiels’ hand tighten its hold on his lower back.

Happy the fear seemed to trickle down, Castiel pressed himself as firmly as he could against Dean and slowly thrusted into the other mans groin, rolling his hips up before slowly repeating the action.

Dean yelps as tries to push Castiel off, but this just earns him a bite to the same spot below his ear. Dean had sexual urges and fantasies towards his friend, but he didn’t want something to happen between them while Castiel was out of his right mind. 

Dean does keep pushing but this only makes Castiel bite harder, for in Castiels’ mind, this was far away from sexual. This was him putting Dean in his place. An act many animals do where one of significant dominance will hunch the other and possibly nip, all in order demonstrate their rank and power with out getting violent. 

Castiel continues to hold Deans throat in his mouth, carful to not break the skin, as he drags his hips against Deans and builds a slow steady rhythm. Dean on the other hand can’t help the way his body reacts, his erection growing stiff as Castiel humps against him. He bits his lip trying to remain quiet, his fist bolds up in the blanket he lays on top of. Deans breath quickens when Castiel picks up the pace and a set of whimpers escape his throat. 

Dean can fill himself getting close to the end. Just a few more draws, and he will be set. But that’s when Castiel pulls away. He licks softly at the mark on Deans neck, healing it, purring all the while. Dean just lays there stunned and incredibly hard in his pants. 

“What was that?” Dean finally asks when Castiel steps away him, also hard in his pants.

Castiel says nothing and just sits on the other side of the bed. Dean pulls himself more onto the bed, really wanting to sneak off to take care of his little buddy down south. But from the dominance display Castiel just put on, he isn’t getting that chance anytime soon. 

Castiel chirps when Dean settles more onto bed. He takes the chance to flance to flare his wings out and joyfully fluff them in a show. He lays on his belly on the bed, exposing his wings to Dean fully. 

Dean just looks down at the angel and stares. His mind is so shot, he has no clue what to do, so curiosity sets in. Dean reaches out and softly begins to pet and mess with he long navy black feathers earning him a deep rumbling purr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the chapter being so short! I am trying to make them a lot longer!

When Sam finally returns with Gabriel, Dean had relocated to the tv room and was busy watching a show about classic muscle cars and idly petting Castiels wings. To chop everything up, Dean theorized, Castiel was acting much like a dog or even a dog/feline mix. The way he demanded to be petted and be close to him and in his show of dominance. He figured by figuring the similarities out, that that would help him better deal and handle the feral angel, but Dean was still lost, and his phone answered little questions.

Gabriel coughs when he and Sam enter the room, surprise and humor spilling over into the twos faces. 

“Looks like you got yourself a new pet Dean.” Gabriel jokes as he moves into the room. “So adorable.”

Dean flushes red out of embarrassment and looks away from the archangel. Castiel sensed the change in Dean and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel as a low growl escaped the seraph.

“Hmm, looks like you got yourself a fine dog there Dean. Very dominate to.” Gabriel growls back at Castiel. “Might need to clip him before he gets to out of hand.” 

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel. “Stop it. Don’t entice him.” Sam warns Gabriel.

“Trust me. I already pissed him off once and I thought he was going to eat me. So leave him alone Gabriel.” Dean warns.

Sam narrowed his brows and took a seat in a chair closes to Dean. “What happened?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Deans face grew hot and he did all he could to keep his face hidden form Sam. “He um, climbed into my lap like a cat and I pushed him on the floor and he didn’t like that.” Dean stops his petting which  
causes Castiel whine shake his wings. Begging for him to continue with the pets. “I went to my room and he chased me and he uh,” Dean doesn’t get to finish before Gabriel is laughing hysterically.

“Let me guess he dominated you!” Gabriel laughed out and got his answer when Deans face began to glow bright red. “This is the best! Castiel here thinks you’re a fledgling. A pup!” Dean picks up the tv remote and throws it at Gabriel. Gabriel catches it and tosses it back at Dean, hitting him in the arm. “Hey if you don’t want Cassie here to treat you like a naughty fledgling, you have to prove to him your both on the same rank or level. Lucky for Sammy over here, my feral side looks him as its caregiver.”

Castiel whines because of Deans prolonged destress and begins to paw at his side. Doing his best to get Deans attention off the disrespectful archangel. Castiel knew he couldn’t do much against an archangel but he did know he could at least help Dean. He wanted to break his attention and get it moving to another direction, but when Dean just ignored him he couldn’t help but get a tad frustrated. 

“Gabriel leave him alone. Dean is doing his best to deal with his best friend acting like dog and he doesn’t need you making it even more uncomfortable than it already is.” Sam said doing his best to protect his brother. “And don’t forget who it was just a few hours ago that was sitting in my lap begging to be petted and licking my hands like a cat.”

“Shut up. Dean here is the one that Castiel thinks should be treated like pup. It’s funny and I feel like I have the right to laugh.” Gabriel fusses. “Plus, its Dean! He hates me already so in truth I’m not hurting anyone.”

“Shut up Gabriel!” Dean barks at the man. “I am figuring this out and figuring it out alone. The first thirty minutes was hell and scary as shit, but the last two hours consisted of this right here, him wanting his wings petted and I am okay with that. He is my friend and this”, Dean waves his hands around, “This is just temporary, a bump in the road I have to cross with him and I will really like it if you not make fun of me.” Dean had no clue where all this was coming from. Something about having a lap full of angel or something, making his emptions wild and chick flick moments a thing. 

Castiels wings start to fluff up along with Dean agitation as he stares Gabriel down. Castiel didn’t like how this other angel was making human so angry and uncomfortable. His brain screamed for him to protect Dean.

“Take it for Cas to turn feral for you to finally open up with your emotions their buddy.” Gabriel was getting a little pissy. He couldn’t lie to anyone, he was in a foul mood thanks to having no energy and this entire feral thing and Dean just so happened to be his target for the moment.

Castiel growls at Gabriel, a warning that screamed ‘Leave him alone’. Sam was doing his best to just watch and fallow along.

Lights start to flicker as the angels stare each other down, Gabriel steps closer to Castiel and Castiel is on his feet in half a second, wings spread out and fluffed. The two stared each other down, Gabriel could feel his feral side starting to take over, but he knew better, they really don’t want to fight each other.

“I’m going to my room.” Gabriel hisses and snaps away.

Sam stared at the empty space that was once Gabriel and grumbled. “I’m sorry Dean.” Sam began but only to be cut off when Dean raised a hand to his brother.

“Sam, no. I am tired, I am confused, and my leg was humped by best friend today. All I want to do is sit here and watch tv and pray this little feral thing clears up.” Dean turned the volume up on the tv and stayed silent when Castiel crawled back onto his lap, closing his eyes as a steady stream of purrs exited him.

Sam holds his tongue, opting to just leave and find Gabriel instead of staying in the room with his brother. Sam went straight to his room, a place he knew Gabriel would be hiding out. “Gabe?” Sam called before entering his room. Nothing would have prepared him for what he saw next.

In the middle of his bed a feral six-winged archangel sat in a nest made of Sam’s clothes and blankets. Gabriel seemed to also be pulling dead and loose feathers from his glorious wings and tucking them into the nest. Gabriel acknowledged Sam with a quick chirp before hanging head and grumbling.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Gabriel simply answered, his golden glowing eyes casted away from Sam.

“You can’t control this Gabriel and that’s okay.” Sam smiled before eyeing his bed now turned nest. “May I sit?” He asks, not wanting to mess anything up or intrude.

Gabriel nods his head and waits for Sam to come sit on the bed, at the edges of the nest. Meanwhile he toyed with one of his feathers his hand, worrying the vane of the feather to the point it stuck out in odd angles. 

Sam reaches over and takes the feather before restoring it to its beauty. Laying the vanes back in their original direction. Gabriel just watches and lets out a soft coo when Sam places it in the nest. “There now, Isn’t that better?” He smiles at his angel and gently rubs his thumb over the bend of Gabriel’s wing., drawing out a shiver from the smaller man. Sam laughs, “What, does that feel good?” He asks.

Gabriel tries to push into Sam but catches himself off balance and instead falls into Sam. Gabriel looks at Sam with sorry all over his face. Sam just laughs, righting himself and the blond in the middle of the nest.

“Such a mighty thing you are. And here you are acting like a puppy.” Sam laughs, the smell of honeysuckles filling his nose as Gabriel’s wings flutter and fluff from the compliment. “You liked that didn’t you?” Sam cupped Gabriel’s soft cheek with one of his giant paw sized hands. “Attention whore.” He jokes. Gabriel gives a playful gasp, at the same time presses himself into Sam’s touch. 

Unlike Dean who was/has been freaking out on the inside about Castiel and the feelings he dared not explore or think about, Sam had long figured out his attraction to Gabriel. The angel was so free spirited that Sam couldn’t help but be drawn in, and it had been weeks ago when he and Gabriel both decided to try this out, this thing between them, going no further than quick touches here, and cuddling when all alone. Sam liked that. It made him feel grounded, safe, loved. Something far different than the “fuck ‘em and leave ‘em” routine. 

When the two embrace, Sam noticed the feral part of the angel finally take over completely, the little hold Gabriel had seeping away. Sam hushes the angel before pulling him into a tight hold, Gabriel instantly began to purr as he listened to the man’s heartbeat.

“Let’s take a nap Gabe.” Sam states as he brushes his fingers through the golden feathers that make up Gabriel’s wings. Gabriel chuffs and softly arranges himself oneself on top of Sam so that his wings cover them like a blanket and to better get comfortable. Sam laughs at how cat like the once proud bird was acting. It was almost humbling.


	6. Chapter 6

As the night slowly crept by it was apparent that the angels will no longer be 100% ‘sane’. Gabriel was still Gabriel, getting into things he shouldn’t and starting fights just for the hell of it. Though he was now needier than ever. Demanding attention, good or bad, all hours of the day or when he was awake at the least. Castiel on the other hand was still very much Cas. He kept quiet not really using his words. Instead he opted for the simpler versions of speech, or to him it was anyway. He growled, he huffed, he chirped, he hissed, he chuffed, and he even purred. You could easily think him the more feral of the two, but that might be because he is just a seraph, where Gabriel is an archangel. 

Things where way better now their first day was up and the angel hormones, if that’s what you can call it, have settled. The two still answered to their names, and still obeyed the basic rules of the house though a new, no fighting rule, had to be strictly emplaced. Castiel was quick to fluff up and growl when ever Dean was distressed or put on edge. Gabriel figured this out and enjoys pissing Dean off just   
so he can piss his brother off.

But as the days go on Sam and Dean both figure out how to read the angels moods way before something bad is to happen. The giant wings that decorated their backs being the biggest and number one clue. Gabriel’s feathers seemed to vibrate whenever he was extremely excited, making a soft whispering song of feathers dancing together. But this could also mean he was waiting for one of his pranks to fire. Castiel’s wings would do the same thing, but on a much smaller almost unnoticeable scale compared to his brother. When the wings where held out to their sides in a stiff down facing bow and fluffed to the max, a fight was brewing. This was sometimes accompanied by the brothers circling each other like lions, but the most surprising thing was the silence that bloomed in these death glare matches. No growl, no hiss, no ruff breathing, nothing. Not even vibrating feathers. Sam and Dean soon learned to fear the quiet.

The angels seemed to even pick favorites, unsurprisingly Castiel paired himself with Dean and Gabriel paired himself with Sam. Though on the rare occasion Gabriel can be found tailing Dean in the kitchen as he cooked dinner for the night or brought out a secret stash of candy. Castiel though is very independent, taking off into the unknown parts of the bunker. The raven winged angel was good about disappearing and not showing up till hours later or until someone called for him repeatedly. But Cas can be most likely found near Dean or in the same room as him. Dean had come to accept this over the week, despite the first two days being ruff and beyond awarded if not a little scary. 

On the second day when Castiel decided Dean needed to be punished, Dean didn’t freeze up like before. Instead he socked the angel in the jaw and made a few choice words heard. Along the lines of, “I am no bitch, and I am for fuck sure not your bitch!” Castiel just stood there unfazed by the punch but what he was really looking at was the hunter’s soul, which was flared out like a wild flame and just as bright if not brighter. Castiel had taken the mans hand and healed the bruising knuckles. From that moment forward Dean had no need to worry about being humiliated again.

Sam was excited that Dean and Castiel had worked things out, even if it was something small like personal respect and boundaries. Sam and Gabriel on the other hand had for the most part been smooth sailing. Gabriel was far needier than before, demanded more food than before, but for the most part Gabriel was Gabriel. He picked on Dean and Cas when ever he could, always on the look out to piss them off. Sam just figured it was because the two where such easy targets. Dean and his fiery tempore, Castiel and his oblivious personality, honestly, it was to easy. But on occasion Sam would pull a feather from his clothes, take a sip of his smoothie and find it had been replaced with something far to sweet, but nothing big never happened. Gabriel was low on grace and hardly had enough to zap himself clean. You would know a prank was unfolding when the blond’ s words where replaced with the vocabulary of a three-year-old and most consisted of chirps, chuffs, and barks. Just one of his tales. Sam quietly enjoyed the creativity of the angel, now that he was forced to come up with jokes and pranks with out the help of his mojo. But what Sam enjoyed the most was the angel he got in private. When alone together Gabriel is quiet except for happy little chirps and a deep rumbling purr. He is also very loving. Sitting still on the floor for Sam as the Winchester works his fingers through the golden   
feathers on his back. Pulling out dead and loose feathers and straightening the others. An activity that usually ends with the two tangled together on the bed. 

Dean on the other hand didn’t have it like Sam, even though he didn’t know about his brother and the archangel. Dean always seemed to tiptoe around Castiel. Not allowing his fingers to lay for long in Castiel’s wings, even though the angel was begging for the touches, or giving him attention as often. Castiel will bristle and huff before storming away, sometimes with a Gabriel chasing after him. This would normally lead into a fight between Gabriel and Dean.

“He’s not in his right mind and the things he asks for doesn’t seem like things that’s acceptable between those who are just friends.” Dean will argue. “Sorry, I don’t want to do anything he is going to regret when this bullshit is over.”

“He is in his right mind!” Gabriel will growl with fluffed wings, feathers vibrating. “He may not be able to voice everything clearly at the moment, but his mind is right.”

“He’s being driven by instinct. Unlike you this is affecting him stronger.”

“So, your saying my brother is a stupid mindless animal?”

“NO! What the- where the fuck do you come up with this shit?”

“It’s what he thinks. Its what he is thinking right this minute.”

“I’m not fighting about this with you.”

And Dean will storm away from a simmering Gabriel and disappear for hours, most likely watching movies on his laptop in his room. Gabriel will seek out Castiel and the two will comfort each other. Grooming each other’s wings and swapping stories and frustrations. Sam all the while wished Dean would just get his head out of his own ass and allow himself some type of emotional freedom he deserved, not this “I have to be hard all the time because emotions are a sign of weakness and I’m no bitch” attitude. Brothers. 

Deep down Dean wanted something more. Damn him if he thinks it, stability. Though stability is a thing all hunters crave but know its nothing they can have. He loved the hunter life, he tried the whole apple pie life out once and all it got him was heart ache and a few bolts knocked loose. Staying still for long always seemed to drive him up the wall. Causing him to only seek out the next much worst evil thing. Stepping his kills up to the next level. So, seeking anything more than friendship with Cas was a big no. He’ll just end getting the angel killed, best keep all good things far away.  
Exactly one week in living with feral angels Sam is walking through the bunker, mostly out of boredom, when he hears the familiar toon of Bad Companies- Feel Like Making Love, leaking out of the ‘shared room’. Questioning himself why that song above all others he approaches the sound and pokes his head into the ‘shared room’ and all he see’s (thank god) is Castiel sitting on the floor next to the radio sitting cross legged and listening to the music so closely it appears he was trying to figure out a complex math algorithm. Entering the room fully Sam clears his throat to let the angel know of his being there. 

“Hey.” Pause. “Sam.” Cas turns to look at the hunter just as the song slows to an ending.

“What’re you doing Cas?” Sam decides to ask.

Castiel stared the man down before any words came to his mouth. “Preparing to woo Dean.” His words where short and sharp followed by little rumbling sounds that seemed stuck in the back of his mouth. 

Sam was a little taken back by the angel’s proclamation, doing his best to keep his laughter in control. “So, you think Bad Compony- Feel like making Love, is a good start?” Sam questions aloud and receives a short nod from Castiel. “And who Gave you this idea?” Sam asks, knowing Cas didn’t come up with this one alone.

Castiel chuffs, a sound he used for addressing his brother, or Dean, and sometimes Sam, before using real speech. “Gabriel said *chuff* it was a way to *chuff* woo Dean.” Castiel’s wings had begun to fluff up around the edges as he went on about the wooing of Dean.

“So, you think that song is the key?” Sam asks before walking over to the radio to see what tapes or cd’s where stuffed in the device. Just as he reached it Phil Collins- In the Air Tonight, came on. Sneering at the radio, Sam was quick to hit the dislodge button, extracting the cd. “Well just going to let you know, those two songs do not go together.” Sam laughs. “But if you want to get through to Dean music is a good idea and I recommend Bob Seger. Something that you can easily slip from and into Bad Compony. But if your making him a tape or cd here is some names for you, Metallica, Creedence Clearwater, The Eagles, Styx, White Snake, Journey, Foreigner.”

“Do you think you can write any of that down?” Castiel all but whines. 

“Don’t worry, if you really want to impress him, food. Food should do it.” Sam pats the angels shoulder before taking his leave, feeling accomplished for doing his good deed for the day.

Castiel on the other hand sits in silence and thinks of what he should do with all this new information. The cd’s Gabriel had given him had none of those singers on them and so Castiel deemed them un fit as gifts for Dean, so food it will be. But should he cook it or just order it in.

The raven winged angel heads to the kitchen soon after coming to his decision. He will try and bake the pie.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean is walking through the bunker when the rich smell of cinnamon fills his nose, followed by the sweet candy sent of baked apples. Dean knew this smell like he knew the familiar smell of gun oil and leather. Curiosity taking over and his stomach, Dean heads for the kitchen, but to only stop and peak in through the door, hiding the bulk of his body behind the frame and wall. What he saw before him made him speechless. Castiel leaning on the counter staring down at one of many open cook books, his wings drooped down and fluffed around the edges out of frustration. Surrounding the angel where pies in many stages. Some baked, some not baked enough, and some just burnt. Flour and left-over dough littered the counters and table. It was clear Castiel was trying his best at baking a pie and from what Dean could tell, he was close to getting there judging by the pies laid around the kitchen and the awesome smell.

Castiel puffs his wings in one quick go trying to release some of his frustration, hands balled into fist at his side as a long growl leaks from his chest. Seeing Cas get all smity causes Dean to act out of instinct. 

“Hey buddy.” Dean says as he enters the room. He walks up to the fluffed-out angel and pats his shoulder. “Looks like you are doing a really good job!” Dean compliments. He feels his chest tighten with something when Castiel’s wings relax.

Castiel didn’t want Dean to see this mess or all his failures but was grateful to have the hunter by his side. Dean will never know the calming properties he held over the Seraph, or the way he made his grace shine. Castiel pushes a pie away from the edge of the counter as he mutters, “Can’t, not right.” He growls from frustration, ready to kick and scream. His inability to bake or prepare human food, topped with his sparse vocabulary and feral tendencies, you can say Cas was not happy, but in a sense that is a great understatement but there are only so many words one can use to explain ones’ unhappiness. 

Dean pulled one of the cook books over to himself and skimmed through the recipe. “Okay, I see how this is done.” Dean pulls down a new/clean mixing bowl and starts gathering things for the dough. All the while Castiel is watching, still mildly peeved. “You have to let the dough sit and give the yeast a chance to rise. That’s why its not turning out well for you. The filling is the easy part, it’s the crust that makes or breaks you.” Dean smiles over his shoulder at the raven-haired man who now held a ‘Okay I get this now’ face.   
Castiel hovered over Deans shoulder as he mixed together ingredients and kneaded the forming dough. He was almost mesmerized by the fluid actions of Deans hands, not even noticing a soft purr coming from his lips.

Dean clears his throat signaling Cas to move so he can move. He collects a long sheet of plastic wrap and covers the bowl. “Okay, now we wait. I’ll give this one an hour and a half. Don’t want the dough to rise to much.” Dean goes over to the fridge and pulls out a beer. “Want to go sit and watch some tv while we wait?” Dean offers, something he has offered so many times to the angel that Cas knew it meant   
nothing, but his heart still fluttered. 

“Yes.” His voice deep and short answering Dean. Dean sips from his beer and nods his head at Cas to follow.

“Alright then, come on.” Dean leads Castiel into the shared space or living room and is quick to turn the tv on. “So, what are you feeling today?” Dean ask Cas as he fiddles with the remote.

Castiel shrugged, not knowing what he wanted to watch. He would watch anything once, no matter the content or genera. Most the time he was amazed by who the humans where able to come up with such stories than the actual content and how well it played on screen. 

“Okay then.” Dean sits in his clamed spot on the couch and turns the dvr on. “How about we watch what ever Sam and Gabriel left in the dvd player last night?” Dean says with little thought. Castiel on the other hand flinched. He walked in on the movie session last night and didn’t really approve of what he saw on the tv or on the sofa. Deeming it all inappropriate for a shared space. But before Castiel can say anything the beginning notes to the lion king filed out of the tv speakers one by one as the picture came into view. “Hmm, I didn’t know Gabriel liked the lion king.” Dean shrugs his shoulders before looking up at Castiel. “You going to take a seat or are you going to stand there like a duck the entire time?” Castiel looks down at Dean then back at the tv, secretly thankful Gabriel or Sam had changed out the movies. 

“Yes.” Castiel awkwardly spits out before coming to sit on the sofa, mindful to put space between him and Dean, knowing how Dean can act. Though Dean did remain silent when a large wing came to rest against him, something Castiel just couldn’t help. Wasn’t his fault furniture wasn’t wing friendly.

After the big death scene Dean hadn’t noticed he was stroking Castiels’ wing. His eyes, brain, and attention glued to the tv so hard, the world could end, and he wouldn’t notice. Castiel noticed though. The large appendage was seated mostly in his lap now, his heavy hands running over the natural curve of bone and down the feathers. He stroked and scratched mindlessly as the drama between cartoon lions played out on the screen. Castiel on the other hand was doing his damndest to not lose what little control he had over himself. It was like a full body itch, something out of his control. He wanted with everything to scratch, to let go, but the fear of scaring Dean away was too much to bare. He wanted more with Dean. So much more. But he new he will have nothing more but this. Sitting together and watching tv. That will be the deepest their ‘friendship’ ever goes. Despite that being small and insignificant, Castiel wasn’t ready to let go. 

When the itch became almost to much to bare, a rumbling purr pouring out of him, a moan playing on his lips, Castiel pulled his wing back, the big final fight playing out on the tv screen. “The dough.” Castiel grunted out as he pushed himself off the sofa.

“Ah!” Dean stares at a spot on the floor. “Okay, you go ahead, I’ll be right there behind you.” Dean flashes Castiel with a quick little nothing smiles before reaching for the tv remote. Castiel takes his leave and heads into the kitchen. 

Castiel watches his feet, head hung low, he couldn’t help it. He felt like shit, his emotions where driving him wild when he was once able to control and hide them so well. He felt like a baby on display. Once in the kitchen he is snapped out of his walk of shame. The kitchen is spotless! Pots and pans cleaned and put up to where they belong, the old pies gone to only god knows where. All except one pie that sat cooling in the middle of the kitchens island. Castiel chuffed for his brother and only stopped shortly after when the sandy blond stepped into view. 

“That is the crust you and Dean-o made. I couldn’t help myself.” Gabriel walks up to Castiel and pats his shoulder and pats his shoulder. “Now, I believe you and Dean have a little pie date.” Before Castiel could comment on anything Gabriel was gone and he was alone. 

Castiel walked over to the pie and smelled of it for any impurities, chuffing when he decided it clean and entirely homemade. He was a little disappointed though, not being able to make the entire thing himself or with Dean at the least, but this will do. 

“Damn! Did the pie cook itself?” Dean joked as he walked into the kitchen and stood next to Castiel looking down at the beautiful pastry.

“Gabriel baked it.” Castiel informed Dean with a halfhearted shrug. 

Dean could sense the angel’s depression seeping out of him and felt bad for the angel. He didn’t understand why Castiel has been acting stranger than normal, but nothing is normal when you’re a Winchester. Dean quietly steps away and pulls down two small saucer’s for him and Castiel, accompanying them with two forks. “Here we go.” Dean smiled over at Castiel before handing him a knife. “You do the honors.” 

Castiel perked up when he was given the knife. He may not have baked the pie start to finish, but at least he gets the chance to serve it.

Castiel and Dean eat in silence, both seated at the table across from each other. Castiel is oddly amazed at how good the pie is and only stops to look at Dean when his plate was empty. Dean had finished before him and Castiel caught him staring. Dean flushes dark red and looks away clearing his throat. 

“That was a good pie. One of the best I have ever had in a long time.” Castiel only wishes even more that it was him that had completed the pie. “But..” Castiel stops himself in his thinking and wills his mind to shut up. “I bet, you, one of these days will be able to make a pie ten times this one, and on that day, I hope it’s me that gets to try it first.” Dean looks back up at Castiel and smiles, a real, true, eye crinkling smile.

Castiel only nods, his confidence boasted and heart doing flips from excitement, more determined than ever to win over Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just lowkey make a chapter about pie bonding?   
> Also I am so sorry for these chapters being so short!! I promise I will try and make them longer! I am still lowkey figuring this out...  
> But I will also like to thank everyone for the love!!! Ya'll are awesome!!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel felt good about himself, smug almost, for helping his little brother out. He knew the little raven would just end up stressing more and more over the simple pastry. In the mean time Gabriel sat out side basking in the setting sun. Columns of orange light piercing down through the tree tops, spilling over golden wings. Sam in the watched the archangel with fondness in his eyes, knowing this must have been the first time in centuries the golden angel has relaxed and enjoyed the moment. 

Gabriel could feel the Winchesters presence, could feel his soul, so with a small lifted gesture of a wing he signaled for the man to join him. Sam waisted little time, working his way over to where Gabriel sat.

“Got your self a nice little sunny spot.” Sam commented as he slowly sat beside Gabriel. Sam peered upwards at the tree tops and watched the dust of the outside world dance in the rays. 

Gabriel chuffed, answering Sam as he laid his head down on the man’s shoulder. “And it just got better.”

Sam looked down at Gabriel’s soft face, honey colored rays reflecting against and off the gold that lined the angels’ inner eye. Softly, Sam brushed some of Gabriel’s hair back, his fingers lingering there for a moment before slowly sliding down so he could cup his chin. “Did it know?” Sam whispered before softly kissing the other man’s lips, humming to himself when he pulled away. “So sweet.”

Gabriel groaned from frustration, wanting the kiss to have lasted longer but not getting his way. “You are teasing a dog right now. I hope you know.” Gabriel warned Sam. “When I get enough, I’ll just take what I want.”

“Oh really now? You’ll pull a Cas on me and hump my leg? Very befitting for an archangel.” Sam sassed.

“You test me Winchester.” Gabriel fluffed out his wings and stretched them to their full length. Sam was caught off guard when those same wings curled back in quickly, the one closest to him pulling him in closer to Gabriel, also giving Gabriel a chance to pin Sam in the dirt. “Told you.”

Sam laughed. “Down puppy.” He pressed the flat of his hand against Gabriel’s chest and pushed. Nothing. “We are out side for the world to see. Down.” Sam added a little more force to his voice at the end. 

Gabriel wined much like a dog whose pride has been crushed. “For now.” Gabriel hissed, already thinking of a plan for later. 

Sam, who is all to wise in the study of Gabriel, knew what was to come later, but also knew Gabriel will cave half way in and become putty in the hunter’s hands, but who is to say Sam isn’t feeling a little adventure tonight. 

As the sun set and the sky turned black, the once warm air was replaced with a cool chill. Sam shivered before suggesting to Gabriel they go in for the night. Gabriel had no problem in that.  
Sam yawned as he walked through the war room, heading straight for the kitchen but stopped his train of thought when he saw Dean sitting off in the library pouring over a book, all the while Castiel laid on the floor by his feet curled up in his wings. 

Curios, Sam had to go check it out. As he got closer to his brother he tried to see what he was reading but didn’t recognize the book and thus his curiosity grew tenfold. “So, Dean.” Sam began. “What are you doing?”

Dean looked up at his brother then down at the angel by his feet. “Trying to find out the reason as to why these angels are turning into puppies.” 

Sam raised a brow. “We already figured that out Dean. Its because of their grace being tampered with so much.”

“Yeah, but there has to be something somewhere saying how this so-called healing process can hurry along. I will like to have Cas back to one hundred. Soon.”

“And why is that if I may ask?” Sam leaned against the table all the while Gabriel took his opportunity to cuddle with his brother under the table. 

“I think I found a hunt down south. It’s a simple witch causing hell and I think it to be a one-man job, but I will like to have Cas to back me up at the least.” Dean turned the page of the large book.

“And why can’t I go with you on this witch hunt?”

“Because, you have to take care of Gabriel.” Dean said matter of fact. “I tried to get on to him for getting into the trash the other day and he fluffed up and growled at me before running away.”

Sam laughed. “I didn’t know he was getting into the trash. I thought it was Cas.” 

“No, Cas is the good one!” Dean said almost offended that Sam would think Cas to be bad. “All Cas does is watch tv and fallow me around and sleep.”

“Okay, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Sam waved Dean off. “I’m turning in early tonight. Might watch a movie on my laptop. But tomorrow morning don’t look for me. I’m going into town early for a food run. I want to get there before the soccer moms.”

“Don’t forget your cat!” Dean called out to Sam, referring to Gabriel. Gabriel of course hissed at Dean for dramatic effect before running after Sam.

Sam knew he should help Dean research because having the angels down and for the most part out of commission was a bad thing. Any number of things could happen between now and later that can end badly without the help of Cas and Gabe. But, Sam tried not to worry. For the most part Gabriel was all the way here. Yes, he acted mostly out of instinct, but his mind was still here and functioning like it had in the past. Castiel was the only one that seemed to be struggling more than anyone. Call it a false sense of security, but Sam worried little about the situation and instead took this opportunity to learn more about the angels and the way they function and interact. An opportunity he knows he will not be given in the future. 

Sam was almost knocked over by Gabriel’s large wings as he rushed past to get into the bed room first. “Come on Gabe.” Sam huffed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the night. He stared at Gabriel for a moment as the angel did his best to curl up inside the blankets that lay on the bed. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes. Don’t destroy anything.” Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look before walking out the room and to the shower. Gabriel just continued to fight with the blankets on the bed. 

Sam set the water to as hot as he could stand and began to wash his day away. He tried not to allow his mind to wonder to places it shouldn’t, but little could be done to stop that. Hands up on the wall and head down, water cascading down over his toned body. He could stand there till the hot water ran cold but knew better than to do such a thing. Leaving Gabriel alone for to long usually equaled to something getting destroyed if not worse. Just as he began to message soap into his long locks the bathroom door creaked open. Sam knew it couldn’t be Dean, so he turned expecting to see an impatient Gabriel but to his surprise it wasn’t Gabriel standing just inside the bathroom. Instead it was Castiel. Blue eyes made of artic ice bore holes into Sam, making the man do his best to cover up with his hands.

“Um Cas?” Sam asked out. “What you are doing buddy?” He tried to keep his tone level and smooth, being that Castiel was the most feral and easiest to tip over the edge. 

The angel tossed his coat to the side along with his suit jacket, never looking away from Sam.

“Hey now!” Sam raised his voice, “You don’t need to be in here!” 

Castiel ignored his bluff and walked towards the Winchester, only to come to a stop a few feet away from the man, water soaking into his clothes. 

Sam opened his mouth so fuss again but stopped when the angel raised his left wing up to display a piece of hard candy stuck in his feathers.

“Gabriel.” He hissed out. That’s when it clicked. Gabriel must have stuck that in his brothers wing when he went under the table as he talked to Dean.

“Well then. I take it Dean was to busy to be bothered.” Sam moved away from the angel, one hand holding a rag over his penis as the other held his soapy hair out of his eyes. “Give me a second.” Sam went over to the towels and wrapped one around his waist and made sure to grab a rag and wet it. “Okay come here. I’ll get that off you.”

Castiel was all to happy to get the candy out his wing. It hurt to be honest and he really didn’t want to pluck his feathers.

“This wet rag will help take the stickiness out and the candy should slide right out.” Sam informed Cas.

Castiel stood in front of Sam with his wings held up and out enough so Sam could work on the sticky sweet. Sam didn’t notice when Castiel twitched and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He just figured he pulled a feather a little too hard.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Sam apologized right as the sweet slide free from the inky black feathers. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was what sounded like a chuff. Sam was quick to talk over him. “Now if you will, I want to finish my shower alone.” He laughed before ushering the angel out. 

Sam knew Gabriel must have been left alone for more than hour when he finally made it back to his bed room. “Sorry Gabe didn’t mean to take so long I- “, He cut himself off when he noticed there was no 

Gabriel in his room. Sam looked under the bed and all around the room, no Gabriel.

Pulling his hair back with a tie Sam all but ran down the hallway leading to Deans room. Sam didn’t even knock, just went right in. “Dean did you…..What are you two doing?” 

Dean looked away from the almost nude angel and blushed bright red. “He was soaking wet. I’m trying to get dry clothes on him. Trust me! Nothing was going on.”

Sam believed him, he was the one to witness Cas walk right into the shower stream fully clothed. “Well have you seen Gabriel? I just got back to my room after a shower and he wasn’t there.”

Cas looked over at Sam. “Kitchen?” 

“I haven’t looked there yet.”

“That’s where I would look for him.” Dean said as he pulled the shirt down over Castiel’s head, blinking when the cotton seemed to pass through the wings, as if the wings was not there.

“Okay, let me know if you do see him though.” Sam left the two weirdos alone and headed for the kitchen. As predicted Gabriel was found there sitting at the table and eating a cheesecake from the looks of it.

Gabriel just stuffed another fork full into his mouth, ignoring Sam all together. 

“Gabriel.” Sam walked to the other side of the table and sat. “What’s the matter?”

Gabriel growled at the taller man, his brow set and eyes angry. 

“Come on buddy te-“ Gabriel interrupted Sam by flinging some of the cake into his face. “What the hell!” Sam fumed as he wiped his face.

Gabriel sat back in his chair, arms crossed, and sucked his teeth. 

“Okay what did I ever do to you?” Sam was angry. He was angry because he had no clue what was going on with Gabriel, and what he could have done to piss him off. “You want me to apologize for taking longer than I said I would in the shower? Because sorry if that is that.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before reaching to take another bite of his cake, only to miss it with his fork due to Sam reaching over and pulling it away. Gabriel growled at Sam, golden eyes glowing bright.

“You can talk. So tell me.”

Gabriel reached for his cake again, only to have it taken again.

“Tell me. I’m not playing any games. I’m not Dean. I’m not afraid to talk about shit.” 

Gabriel stood up from his chair and looked down at Sam who in turn stood up with him. A display of dominance. Gabriel walked around the table and looked up at Sam, their chest inches apart from touching. “Why don’t you tell me.” Gabriel growled out.

“The hell do you mean by that?” 

“Oh really? You don’t know?” Gabriel sassed.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Sam through it back at him.

“Then should I go and get your new ‘buddy’? Get him to explain exactly what I saw.”

Sam eyed Gabriel for a moment not contacting the dots.

Gabriel took this time to grab a hand full of cake and smear it down Sam’s neck and further down of his clean white shirt. “Maybe a shower will help you figure it out.”

“Why you little,” Sam had to bite his lip to keep from finishing that sour statement. 

“I bet Dean will be happy about this too.” Gabriel started. “Knowing how you stolen his angel.” Gabriel hissed, a string of growls leaking from his throat. 

Sam sneered at the angel. “What are you going on about? How does Cas have anything to do with this?”

Gabriel grabbed another handful of cake but before he could toss it at Sam, Sam grabbed him and hoisted him up on to the table. Effectively pinning him down by the wrist and using his body to hold the rest of him in place. Gabriel growled at Sam, his eyes flashing dangerously, letting him know he was out of his league with him.

“Tell me.” Sam growled out, though he didn’t sound as feral as Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed the man, “I walked into the shower to check on you. That’s when I saw the two of you. You naked, Cas’s coats on the ground, his wings spread out for you.”

“Gabriel,” Sam breathed, “I was getting that candy out of his wings you stuck there. Dean couldn’t do it, so he came to me, and I was not naked. I had a towel on.”

Gabriel looked away from Sam’s eyes. “But his wings, when you hold your wings like that your,”

“Gabriel, I know. You show of to me and flaunt for me all the time. I know. He couldn’t spread them very much because if he did the candy would pull and hurt him.” Sam could almost feel a chuckle rise from his belly.

“I just assumed.” He looked up at Sam with tears glossing his eyes. “I thought you would pick him over me.”

Sam shook his head as he released Gabriel’s hands. “Cas is my friend and all, but I choose you and I will always choose you.” Sam reached over and picked up some of the cake slowly wiped some down the side of Gabriel’s. “You will always be my sweet golden angel.”

Gabriel preened at the sound of that and wrapped cake covered arms around Sam’s neck, a cake covered hand sliding up into Sam’s hair as his golden wings spread out in show for Sam. “Sorry about the cake.” He mumbled before kissing some of it away on Sam’s check.

“Looks like we are both going to need a shower.” Sam smirked as he fisted his hand in Gabriel’s right wing, pulling the feathers with just enough force to cause the angel to thrust up into Sam’s heat.

Gabriel chuffed before swiping his tongue through the cake on Sam’s neck. “Tasty.” He purrs, a playful, mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam looked around at the cake and how most of it had smeared on them and Gabriel’s wings. “So wasteful.”

“We don’t have to waste it.” Gabriel suggested. 

Sam hummed as he looked down at Gabriel. “Yeah.” Sam leaned down swiped his tongue through the cheese cake he had smeared on Gabriel’s cheek and down his neck. “Hmmm, I approve.”

“Can’t go wrong with a classic strawberry cheese cake.” Gabriel groaned.

Sam hummed before capturing Gabriel’s mouth with his own. Gabriel opened up for Sam allowing their tongues to dance together a slow slick slide. 

“I didn’t know cheese cake could taste any better.” Gabriel breathed out as he watched Sam run his fingers through the cake before offering them up to Gabriel.

“Suck.” Sam commanded. Gabriel licked his lips before taking the offered fingers into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue up on the fingers and giving a single long suck before slowly licking the cake off his fingers, sucking them clean. 

Sam gave a breathy gasp as Gabriel worked his tongue over and in between the fingers, happy he had worn sweat pants and thankful for the extra room they offered his growing cock.

“Damn it.” Sam gasped, pulling his fingers back and inspecting the drool that coated them. “Good boy.” 

Gabriel licked his lips and smirked, Sam’s only warning. With the speed and strength only an archangel has, Gabriel flipped Sam onto his back, the table legs groaning in protest. Gabriel sat back on his haunches, displaying his wings for Sam, cake dripping down off the golden feathers.

“Samuel.” Gabriel growled low and dark, nothing but lust. Sam fidgeted under Gabriel’s power filled stare, unable to stay still. Slowly Gabriel dropped down enough to slide his hands under Sam’s shirt, sliding it up to reveal the toned flesh underneath. Gabriel growled mostly to himself as he dropped down and lap away the stickiness of the cake that had seeped through the cotton. 

Sam bit his lip as his hips thrusted up against his will, his dick rubbing up against Gabriel. “Ah, Gabe..” Sam moaned out, eyes fluttering closed.

Gabriel nipped at the soft skin stretched over his gutting hips as a hand came down to palm at Sam’s thickening cock.  
Sam was losing himself to Gabriel and he liked it, but not only did he like it, he wanted it. 

With out warning a loud gasp filled the room, accompanied by a high pitched, “What the fuck!?”

Sam shot up on the table, Gabriel falling off onto the floor.

“The fuck you doing?” Dean and Cas stood in the entrance to the kitchen, Deans face bright red and a mixture of anger and embarrassment, Castiel on the other hand looked onto them with raised brows.

“I um…” Sam looked around the room, almost as if he was going to find an answer, until Gabriel answered for him.

“Well Dean, we where going to fuck but you had to go and walk in on us.” Gabriel picked himself up and crossed his arms, his wings pulled tightly in.

“I eat there!” Dean spat out. “Plus, when did,” He pointed at the two of them and waved his hand around. “When did this happen?”

“The cheese cake?” Gabriel looked back at the mess. “We got into a small fight and where about to hate fuck with cheese cake.”

“No Gabe”, Sam shook his head, closing his legs and leaning forward to hide his notable erection from his brother, willing it to go down. “Me and Gabe have kind of been a thing for a while now. In the past month and a half has it only gotten to be a little more serious.”

“And your telling me this now because….”

“I wanted to make sure it was real then the feral thing happened. I just kept missing my chances and I also thought you would figure out. Seeing how Gabriel seems to be attached to my hip and all.”

Dean just eyed the two and only looked away when Castiel pulled on Deans arm. “You two….Clean this shit up.”

Gabriel looked to Sam. “So….”

“Lets go take a shower first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas on how I should progress? I feel I have been all over the place? Let me know what you think/how you feel! As always love all of you lovely's!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Sams’ journal- Entry 1,

It has been three weeks since Castiel and Gabriel showed/displayed signs of a feral nature. Today I witnessed Dean cave in on himself. Castiel can no longer speak, he doesn’t always answer when called. He mostly sits and fades away into his own world. Dean misses him. Gabriel can longer make sentences, he can longer *poof* things into existence, his magic, his angel mojo, is completely locked away. He is starting to sleep for longer periods. We passed a hunt off onto another group of hunters who where in the area. We must do something about Cas and Gabe. 

Sams' journal- Entry 2,

Same day as 1. We sat and ate together for dinner. It was silent for the most part. Once where all done with our plates, Gabriel reached to take Castiels’ plate away to help me wash. Castiel bit Gabriels’ arm and pulled a hand full of feathers out. That was an ugly fight between the two. Apparently Castiel is very territorial. We tried to watch a movie together an hour later, Gabriel went to take the popcorn from Dean and again Castiel turned on Gabriel. This time the only thing that happened was a lot of growling and threatening wing displays. Castiel is very territorial. I think this has something to do with his raising in heaven. I don’t know. Gabriel is pissed though.

Sams’ journal- Entry 3,

Three days later. We are keeping the brothers apart. Castiel has formed fangs. Like a dog. I check Gabriels’ mouth for fangs. Castiels’ nails have begun to grow like a felines or dogs. He’s turning. I fear Gabriel is soon.

Sams’ journal- Entry 4,

Two days later. Dean thinks we found something. Its old magic. But a lead is a lead. Gabriel likes laser pointers and sweet rolls. Cas likes to be where ever Dean is, he also tries to mimic him. Gabriel is skittish I learned. Metal clacking together or falling to the ground makes him pee a little. I think this is because of Asmodeus. Gabriel has also seemed to start to cave in on himself. He’s very quiet.

Sams’ journal- Entry 5,

Next day. I brought Gabriel outside to watch the sun rise. I had to use a leash on him. But for a solid ten minutes my Gabriel was back, and we sat silently as the sun came up through the trees. Dean and Castiel ruined the moment though. Cas got outside and climbed a tree. I think he wanted to see the sun rise to. But it took us almost till noon to get him inside. Dean had to act hurt.

Sams’ Journal- Entry 6,

Next day. We are feeling good about our lead. Me and Dean are going to try and break the code.

Sams’ Journal- Entry 7,

Four days later. We need Archangel grace and powdered flours like roses and sunflowers and lavender and wolf’s bane and some other things also like the primary feather of the feral angel, holey fire, all mixed in a golden bowl that has been scorched by an archangel. I have no idea how this is going to work. Gabriel can longer speak. He’s slowly becoming like Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a journal he creates after the cake 'fight'. These are some of his entries. His thoughts and just him logging things that stand out. Sorry for such a short chapter! Love all of you lovelies!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sits with the angelic healing spell laying in front of him, though his eyes where stuck on the animalistic blue eyes that stared back at him from across the table. Dean snorts before bringing his whisky to his lips. “Can almost see the finish line.” Dean chuckled before taking a long draw of the burning amber. He closes his eyes as he breaths slowly out his nose, savoring the taste. 

Castiel watches the human with a stone face. He can smell the stink of alcohol all around him, in the room, oozing from the human, but he also smells the faint sent of Dean. The only thing that keeps him in the room.

“What are you looking at?” Dean slurs as he thrust his glass towards the angel.

Castiel drops his wings low and shakes the feathers, clearly agitated.

“Stop that shit.” Dean leans forward on the table, so clearly drunk. “You told me you would be normal by now.” 

Castiel chuffs, instinct telling him that his pack mate was in destress but also knowing better than to go near him in that second.

“But we have a spell now.” Dean nods to himself as he looks down at his lap. “And it better work..” He looks up with glossy eyes. “You know what Sam told me last night?” Dean starts. Castiel just continues to stare, face unchanging. “He told me that he believes if left to heal on your own, because you’re an angel, it can take centuries before your normal again.” Dean sips from his whisky. “I almost forgot that a human life time is nothing but a blink of an eye to you angels.” Tears fell.

Dean closed his eyes as he tried to control himself. “I miss you buddy. Even though you’re here, it’s like you’re not.” Castiel approached Dean much like a wild dog would. He had no idea how this human would react. He was giving off so many mixed emotions it was hard for Castiel to figure him out. 

Castiel sits on the floor next to Dean and rests his head against the mans leg, a single wing draping behind him protectively.

“Thank you.” Dean runs a hand over his face before pushing the whisky away. “It’s not your fault.” Dean looks down at Castiel and pats his shoulder. “We got this.” Dean was mostly talking to himself,   
knowing his words meant nothing to the angel.

Castiel on the other hand knew everything that was going on. He was trapped inside himself, forced to watch on as Dean drank himself to tears. All he wanted to do was to burst out from the chains and tell Dean not to worry, but the least he could do was lay his head on the mans thigh and purr. 

After an hour of sitting in silence Dean rises to shaky legs, anger boiling through his blood. “Okay Cas let’s do this.” The angel tilts his head before jumping up to follow the hunter. “Sam!” Dean yells out in the bunker. “Sam!”

“What?” Sam comes out when he hears his brother calling for him. “What you need?”

Dean holds up the spell. “We doing this now.”

“But Dean, I have yet to get the grace from Gabriel and we still need the powdered flowers.”

“Sam, the only challenging thing about this damn spell is that archangel you keep hidden.” Dean points at Sam as he spits in anger. “I am sick and tired of playing angel’s daycare around here.” 

“Dean calm down.” Sam puts his hands up to calm his brother. “Your drunk, and scared. I understand. Your—”

“You don’t have the right to say shit to me!” Dean trips over his own feet and falls to his knees. Castiel rushes to Deans side and starts to check him for any wounds. Dean swats him away. “Stop it! Leave me alone.” Dean looks up at Sam and snarls, “We must collect that grace, and I don’t care what it takes.” 

Sam swallows, trying to clear his throat of the forming knot that lodges itself there. “But Dean, he’s been through so much.” Sam pleads. 

“And you think Cas hasn’t?” Dean accepts the help of Castiel as he stands. “Its time that archangel pays back some of that debt he owes us.”

“Dean calm down. What’s gotten into you?” Sam slowly walks up to his brother, worry written across his face.

Dean looks over to Castiel who tilted his head and chuffed before back to Sam. “Because, I want to tell my best friend how much I love him while I suck air. Not this animal that’s wearing his face.”

Sam stared for a moment, that’s when it all clicked into place, Deans anger, him drinking, mopping around the bunker, the long sadden glances he gives Cas. Sam nods his head. “Well, I want you sober for the spell so go to bed. I’ll get the grace from Gabriel.”

Dean nods once before stomping off to his bedroom, calling Castiel to follow him.

Sam makes the slow walk to the kitchen where he was doing his best to turn flowers into powder. He watches his feet, each step sounding like a canon in his ears, heart picking up from the oncoming anxiety. He only looks up once in the door way of the kitchen, Gabriel looks up from where he sat, crushing flowers in a stone bowl. He grins at Sam, wings shaking with joy that his human came back.  
Sam finds it hard to smile back, especially with an angel blade in his belt. “Hello Gabriel.” Sam says as he walks over to where he sat and sits in a chair beside him.

Gabriels’ face falls, he can sense something is not right and he worries for Sam. He chuffs and chuffs as he paws at the mans hand.

Sam takes his hand in his and holds it, making soft circles with his thumb. “You and I know that the way you are right now, is not correct.” Sam looks up at Gabriels’ golden eyes, “You know don’t you? That something is not right.”

Gabriel looks down at their hands and nods. 

“I have a spell than can help you and Cas, turn normal again.” Sam squeezes his hand. “I just need one thing and only you can give me that.”

Gabriel rubs his neck and whines. Despite being feral, he remembered the pain, the reason why he’s like this to begin with. He growls.

“Gabriel, I don’t want to do this, but we have to.” Sam can feel bile rise in the back of his throat, He had promised Gabriel long before all this happened, that he would make sure nothing would ever touch his grace, and here he is asking to cut it from him for a spell. “We don’t need much. We just..”

Gabriel whines and sits back in his chair, pulling his hand away from Sam. His eyes like fire as he sat as straight as possible, his wings held behind him in a silent unknown gesture. 

“Gabriel, I don’t want to do this. But Cas, you..”

Gabriel nods his head.

Sam stared wide eyed with tears spilling over and down his cheeks. “Gabriel, you don’t have to.”

Gabriel shakes his head. “My choice.” Gabriel growled out, Sam almost didn’t understand him.

“Okay, lets turn these flowers into powder and get you and Cas back to 100%.” Sam smiles and Gabriel fluffs his wings happily. 

More than two hours later, Sam lost track of the time, they had something. Sam had laid the flowers on a baking sheet and watched them bake long enough for all the moister in the flowers to dissipate and leave so nothing but a crumpled reminate remained. 

Carefully Sam laid the dried flowers in the golden bowl, thanks bunker storage for having that, and crushed them till nothing but a fine powder remained. 

That was the easy part, now it was time to collect the grace of an archangel. An archangel who stood off to the side, white as paper, his wings twitching in nervousness. It was the animal in him reacting, and Sam feared that would get in the way.

“Its okay Gabriel.” Sam soothed as he approached the man. “It’s not going to hurt. I promise.” Sam slowly reaches out to Gabriel and pets his shoulder in a calming up and down motion. “Just a little bit is all I need.”

Gabriel whines, instinct instructing him not to let his grace be touched, but the true Gabriel buried deep down inside was screaming louder than the feral side of him. Gabriel wanted out, he wanted to be back in control, he wanted to use his magic, his powers, he wanted to fly, but most of all he wanted his Sam. Gabriel presents his neck to Sam, doing his best to keep the animal in control.

Sam takes his chance and makes a small cut, collecting the grace in a tiny bottle. “I am so sorry.” Sam whispers as he pulls away and the cut heals over. 

Gabriel just gives him a side long stare and turns away. Sam hung his head as he walked away.

With all the necessary ingredients at his finger tips Sam dials Dean up on the phone. 

“Yeah?” Dean answers, his voice raw and thick with sleep.  
“Get Cas and meet me in kitchen. Everything is ready.” Sam hangs the phone up and takes a seat as he waits for his brother and Cas. As he sticks his phone in his pocket he feels something there. Its small and almost round. Sam smiles for he knows what it is. “Hey Gabriel.” He calls out. “You want a little kiss.”

Dean walks into the kitchen with Castiel and nods when he see’s the set up. “Everything a go for angel restoration?”

“Yep. All we have left to do is combine the ingredients and say the chant.” Sam gets up from his chair and starts to mess with the items.

“Can’t wait to have the normal Cas back.” Dean smiles. “Missed my tv buddy.”

Sam glances at Dean, knowing far too well that’s not just it, but says nothing as he gets everything ready, saving the grace for last. “Okay, lets get the angels back to normal.” Sam begins the chant as he combines all the items, throwing the grace in just as the chant drawn to its end.

Dean and Sam have little time to ready themselves as the small room fills with blinding light. Sam and Dean go down together and use each other to hide their faces. The sound of static so loud, the brothers grit their teeth out of pain. But as soon as it started, it was over.

Sam and Dean move apart from each other and help the other stand, all the while their eyes glued on the two angels standing in the room, staring at them blankly.

“Cas?” 

“Gabriel?”


End file.
